The Oregon National Primate Research Center (ONPRC) seeks funds to complete the second phase of a two-phase process of converting the Kroc quarantine building (Kroc) to an ABSL 3 facility. This facility will be used for Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS)-related research using pathogens with aerosol transmission potential and for international quarantine of imported nonhuman primates (NHPs). Our longterm objectives are to: 1) provide ABSL 3 NHP housing facilities suitable for AIDS-related research; 2) protect immunodeficient NHPs used in other AIDS-related research; and 3) improve facilities for international quarantine of imported NHPs. The Kroc quarantine facility has been designated for international quarantine and ABSL 3 projects. The first phase of converting the Kroc to an ABSL 3 facility was completed August 2003. The second phase, requested in this application, will be accomplished with two specific aims. Specific Aim 1 proposes to purchase fixed and movable equipment for inclusion in the Kroc ABSL 3 facility (i.e., a pass-thru autoclave, redundant HVAC supply and exhaust equipment, an effluent kill tank, a downdraft necropsy table, a biosafety cabinet, a portable radiograph machine, an automatic x-ray film processor, and other miscellaneous equipment). Specific Aim 2 proposes alterations and renovations of the Kroc with installation of the purchased equipment to complete the conversion to an ABSL 3 facility.